


Everything Is Not What It Seems (An Exploration Of The Many Ways In Which Fate Is Changed)

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Extraordinary You
Genre: A collection of one shots in which Baek Kyung isn't a one dimensional jerk, AU, And believe in redemptive character arcs, Asking What If, BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO, Baek Kyung Character Growth, Baek Kyung Has a Heart, Baek Kyung cares for Eun Dan Oh, Baek Kyung x Eun Dan Oh, Eun Dan Oh actually cares for Baek Kyung too, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, In this house we selectively ignore canon, Lee Do Hwa Baek Kyung Bromance is WHAT WE DESERVE, Lee Do Hwa is the mischievous friend, Lee Do Hwa is the perfect wingman, Not based on the webtoon whatsoever, Romance, Sass and Heart, They have such chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: A collection of one-shots mostly centered on Baek Kyung and Eun Dan Oh where they are more than what the writer writes them to be.Where changing one's fate is a group effort and there are feelings that never existed before.





	1. Where Getting Lost Didn't End In Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one-shots born out of second-lead shipping syndrome. Because Baek Kyung and Eun Dan Oh have great chemistry and underneath the rude jerk are hints that he genuinely cares for Eun Dan Oh and everything will go smoother if he acts on it sooner rather than later. Completely fictional.
> 
> This chapter: Based off of episode previews. What if Baek Kyung actually found her in the woods?

She was _lost_.

Lost and cold and hurt in the middle of the forest.

_Brilliant_.

She had no idea how she got this far into the forest or even what she was doing here in the first place.

There was a sign that said CURSED and like something else but there WAS A SIGN.

In all of the comics and movies she had consumed in her life, that is obviously a sign of danger and knowing that her life was one gigantic comic at this point SHE SHOULD HAVE TURNED BACK.

Yet she walked _right_ by it and now however many hours later she has sprained her ankle, her phone is dead and her flashlight is flickering like it is from some sort of horror movie.

She was an _idiot_.

She had been out in this forest for a while and the sun had set. It was pitch black except for the few rays of moonlight that would shine through when the leaves of the trees would rustle in the wind.

She could only hope that the main love story would venture out of the woods or that Sae Mi realized she was missing because otherwise she was stuck.

This was not in the script.

All she could do was wait right now until either the next day when sunlight would help her somehow and maybe her ankle would feel better, or until the scene changed and she was transported back to school safe and sound.

She should have paid more attention in Biology class so she would know her plants and trees or taken an Outdoor Wilderness class so she could navigate by the moon or something.

But how could she have known that she would be lost in the woods someday?!

She was Eun Dan Oh, not some wilderness park ranger!

Her fingers were crossed that whatever lived in these woods thought she was too cute to eat because she didn’t even want to think about what would happen if they didn’t.

No thank you. Her life was confusing enough right now without adding getting-eaten-by-an-animal to the list.

She shivered and rubbed her hands together before running them down her arms in the hopes of stimulating her blood vessels and warming her up.

Ugh, nothing about her current outfit was sleeping-the-night-in-the-forest appropriate especially as it started to get colder.

She wasn’t a main character but she was an extra so the story couldn’t go on without her, right? They needed her alive, right??????

She put her head into her arms in the hopes of falling asleep sooner so she could wake up sooner someplace other than here.

Her hopes of falling asleep were dashed when she heard the snap of branches nearby.

Oh noooo, she wasn’t ready to be eaten or maimed! She had so much more to do! She hadn’t changed her fate yet!!!

She could hear more branches snapping as something moved towards her.

Scrambling to her feet and wincing at putting any pressure on that ankle, she wielded her flashlight (which was by now very much dead. You would think the batteries would last longer but by the state of this flashlight, both the flashlight and the batteries came from the year 2005) like a weapon and started shouting, “Don’t come any closer! I have a weapon and I’m not afraid to use it! I assure you that it would be a bad idea to try and eat me! Don’t—“

“YA EUN DAN OH!”

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Her arms dropped and she squinted in the darkness to see his outline.

It really was him.

Adrenaline coming over her, her ankle pain not even registering, she rushed at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Baek Kyung!”

Her relief was palpable as she tried to calm her breathing down and focus on his steady heartbeat.

She wasn’t _alone_.

Someone _came _for her.

Her breathing turned to hiccups turned to sobs as she finally acknowledged how _scared_ she felt.

“What are you doing out here?! Everybody’s worried!”

The mixture of anger and worry in his voice had her burst into a whole new set of tears.

“I…I…was looking for… I got.. lost… and my phone died… and it got dark and… and..”

“You idiot.”

She felt his hand stroke her hair for a moment and the murmur so faint she would have missed it, “Thankfully you’re alright.”

He stepped back right before a large shiver overtook her body.

Back Kyung, while being a jerk most of the time, also was _very_ warm and that loss of body heat made her absorb all the cold in the air.

Curse this short sleeve shirt she was wearing.

Her shiver apparently didn’t go unnoticed, “Did you seriously come out here with only that t-shirt on?! Are you crazy?”

She looked at the forest floor sheepishly not wanting to admit that she wished she was wearing more than a short sleeve t-shirt but it’s not like it’s her fault this was all the scene had her wearing!

Suddenly she felt something get thrown at her. Reaching her arms out to catch it, she realized it was Kyung’s overshirt.

“Put that on and let’s go. Everybody’s waiting.”

She slipped into it and sighed as the cold air no longer hit her arms.

Walking though….

She looked to the sky, hoping it could give her the strength she needed to break the news that she could not in fact _go_. Normally she could deliver this news no problem but she was in fact exhausted and didn’t want to bear any more of Kyung’s wrath at the moment.

“Um… About that…” Her words stopped him in his tracks.

“_What_.”

“I sprained my ankle. I must have tripped on a tree root or something. That’s mostly why I was stuck here. I can’t walk out of here.”

Watching the look on his face grow stormier, she waved him away with her hands, “So you can head back alone. I’ll be better now with your shirt. Can you ask Sae Mi or Soo Cheol or maybe even Do Hwa to come and help me?”

The silence was broken by a loud drawn out “_Aishhhhhh_”

Then she had to blink because Kyung (Mr. Ice Prince Baek Kyung) bent down and offered her his back, “Hurry. Get on.”

She limped over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

As he lifted them both up and grabbed her legs, her brain couldn’t stop marveling at how strong he is and what a nice back he has.

Guess a part of her still really likes him somehow.

They silently made their way back out of the forest but Dan Oh never really liked silence. She hated it ever since she spent more time in the hospital and her mother passed away. To her silence means death and loss and absence of _life_.

So she took a deep breath and gathered her courage to break the silence, “Thank you.”

At first she didn’t think he heard her but moments later he replied, “For what?”

“For coming to find me. For helping me even though you hate me. I would have been there all night if you hadn’t found me.”

He hummed in response but tightened his grip on her. A small part of her mind knew that he wouldn’t let her fall.

She resigned herself to silence after that, glad she got her thank you’s out of the way.

“I don’t hate you.”

Wait…_what?!_

Her mind short-circuited because he couldn’t possibly be saying…

“I hate how my father’s using us for a business deal but I don’t hate you.”

“I don’t hate you either.”

She smiled knowing that her story just changed even if slightly.

On this new friendlier ground, the chatty person in her came out.

“Wow. I didn’t know this forest was so large.”

“Yah, it’s your fault _paboya_ for getting lost this far into the woods. You still possess _no _sense of direction.”

“Hey! It happened _once_. I mixed up houses _once_. And I was four so like it wasn’t my fault.”

“If you say so.”

She pouted at him before realizing he couldn’t see her.

She made funny faces at his neck and then he suddenly stopped walking, “What are you doing?”

“_Nothing…..”_

_“_Nothing my foot. You are making the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. Quit it. Your weird faces also need work.”

“So says the human who has only two faces. Moody and then more moody. You would do well in one of those dramatic Shakespeare plays we have to read during English class.”

_“To be or not to be_.” She said in a deep voice before bursting out laughing.

“You’re a real joker Eun Dan Oh.”

“Kyung what should that tree be called?”

“I thought you stopped doing that ages ago.”

“You remember?”

“Of course I remember! You named one of the trees _Bunny_. It was a TREE.”

“Hey, don’t diss my naming skills. Bunny was a _perfect_ name for that tree because it had a bunch of moss on one side just like a bunny tail and then some of the tallest branches curved into a loop. It was a bunny. So, what do you think we should name that tree?”

She felt him sigh and smirked triumphantly as he gave in, “Which tree?”

She pointed with one arm, leaving the other arm wrapped around his neck, “That one.”

“Tteokbokki”

“What? Like the _food_? It doesn’t look like Tteokbokki at all.”

“Hah. I wasn’t thinking about the food.”

“Wait… do you mean my _pet hamster_ Mr. Tteokbokki?!”

His head nodded.

“Ya! _Pabo_! That tree looks nothing like my hamster.”

“Tsch. It is fat on the bottom and then has really tiny branches. And it is also probably the same color but I wouldn’t know since it is _dark_.”

“Hmph. Mr. Tteokbokki is the handsomest hamster there ever was and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

‘Whatever. I’m now thinking about the food. I’m hungry. Talk less so we can get there faster.”

“Alright. I’ll give you some of my barbecue to make up for it.”

“Don’t. You need to eat properly to give your heart energy.”

“I will treat you to a meal then later, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She held out her pinky and eventually he freed one hand to link pinkies with her (something they first did when they were little).

“It’s a deal.”

Suddenly the clearing they walked into lit up with many fireflies. 

"Oh! Daebak! Look at all the fireflies! It's so pretty!"

She reached out one of her hands to see if a firefly would land in the palm of her hand. 

"What are you doing?"

"Catching a firefly. They are supposed to bring good luck."

However, instead of one landing on her hand, one rogue firefly rested its wings on Baek Kyung's head. 

She couldn't help the snort that came out. 

"Yah. Why are you laughing?!"

"There is a .... There is a... firefly on your _head_! Pffthahahhaha."

"I guess you are lucky after all Kyung-ah. I wonder how many more will land in your hair? I can picture you walking back with your hair blinking like a lightbulb. What a look."

"Stop laughing and get it off of me."

"Don't be so grumpy. They like you so that's a good thing. Better to bring good luck than bad luck! Look. They are showing us a path out of here!"

The fireflies had lined up and were blinking as if to show the way.

"I can't believe we are following fireflies."

"Lighten up and give in to the adventure. Plus, if they are right you can eat sooner."

They successfully got back to camp where he let her down and her friends crowded around her worried.

“What happened?!”

“We turned around and suddenly you were gone!”

As Sae Mi handed her some ice and helped her elevate her foot (because her ankle was _killing _her), she added, “Everybody was so worried but I’ve never seen Baek Kyung like that. He ran off to find you before anybody else could even volunteer.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

And as she thought about it, surrounded by the warmth of her friends after wandering around cold and lost in the forest, her heart beat a little faster and butterflies formed in her stomach.

Maybe before she could change her fate in large ways, she could change it in small ways.

And if this was one of the changes, she didn’t mind strangely.

Not at all.


	2. An Unexpected Salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baek Kyung goes to confront Dan Oh but finds instead something he never knew he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after Baek Kyung's dad beats him up. What if Dan Oh had noticed he was injured?

His body still ached as he went to school the next day. His uniform hid most of the bruises left by the golf club but he couldn’t do anything about his lip.

His house was short on medical supplies, read - there were no medical supplies whatsoever-, so his lip stung.

Fingers crossed that it would just seem like “part of his image” and wouldn’t raise any eyebrows because he couldn’t stand another beating right now if his father heard that he was looking anything less than true to image.

He needed to find Dan Oh.

He ran into Do Hwa in the halls and was able to get Dan Oh’s location from him (why he had it in the first place is another problem for another day).

He found her in the bleachers and the sight of her filled him with fury.

Where was she last night? Where was she to placate her father? Where was she to prolong his father’s even temper? _Where was she _?

Her absence brought on the wrath he now wore on his body.

Not to mention that during the school trip he went to look for her in the woods and then suddenly it was the next day.

“EUN DAN OH!”

She lifted her head up when he called for her.

In the back of his mind (the part of him that cared for her despite all of his father’s meddling), he noted that she looked particularly weak.

“What is it Baek Kyung? I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.”

“Where were you last night?”

“Where was I?” She echoed the question back at him.

“I was— Oh, your lip! You’re injured.” She said with surprise.

He blinked.

_He was but how did that matter? And why when she said that did everything get brighter?_

She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the bleachers.

“I know this isn’t real but it still looks like it hurts. You need to get that patched up. Come, I know my way around the nurse’s office.”

With those words anger melted into shock.

Before he knew it, they were in the nurse’s office which was deserted except for the two of them.

She pushed him down to sit on one of the hospital beds before turning to go grab something.

Whatever she was looking for was out of her reach as he watched her stand on her tiptoes and fully extend her arms to no avail.

She seemed to know it too because he heard her mutter under her breath, “Why is it always in the same location so high? What is the point if nobody can reach it! Is the nurse also a giant?!”

He may be injured but he was tall enough to reach what she was grabbing. Plus, he couldn’t watch her try to reach it any longer- it was like a slow form of torture.

“What are you looking for?”

“Oh Kyung-ah,” she turned and pointed, “That.”

He got it down for her, wincing as the corner of the box caught one of his bruises.

“Thank you. Sit down. You’re too tall for me to reach your lips if you are standing up.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he watched her apply the lip ointment with such care.

_Is this what is feels like? For someone to care about you?_

His mind didn’t even register the tingling that the ointment left because he was concentrated on her.

Against his will, the words left his mouth,

“Why?”

She looked up into his eyes and echoed his words back at him, “Why?”

“Why are you patching me up? Why do you care?”

“Because despite everything- despite this horrible story line the writer has given us where you are a jerk to me and throw hurtful words at me like popcorn and despite the fact that we are engaged because of our parents- I still don’t like seeing you hurt or in pain.”

He felt warm at her words for reasons he couldn’t describe.

“I’m sorry your father took his anger out on you.”

He looked at her in shock,_ how did she…._

“I won’t tell a soul I promise. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there yesterday. You wouldn’t understand if I tried to explain right now but trust me. Trust me as someone you’ve known for over a decade, I didn’t miss the dinner intentionally. It was out of my control and I’m sorry you got hurt because of it.”

And somehow, looking at her now with the sun reflecting off her hair as they sat there in an empty room, he _believed_ her.

He nodded and winced again. In his head he groaned because wincing was all he seemed to do today.

Her brows furrowed in that adorable way of hers before her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Kyung take your shirt off."

He couldn’t help himself but to raise his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ah what a one track mind. Now do it.”

He slipped off his uniform shirt and Dan Oh helped him take off his undershirt.

He analyzed the look on her face as she scanned his torso expecting to find disgust and horror but only found sympathy.

His father hadn’t held anything back in getting his point across.

She rustled around and came back with something wrapped in a towel - “Icing it should bring down the swelling.”

She held the ice pack over his largest bruise and he felt a sigh of relief escape his lips. That cooling sensation had never felt so good.

After a few minutes she looked around and muttered to herself, “How odd. The scene hasn’t changed yet. Why? What are Nam Joo and Ju Da doing that is taking so _long_? ”

She suddenly let out a yelp, “_Ow ow ow_!"

His eyes darted to her and saw that she was holding her hand carefully.

He tugged on the edge of her shirt to bring her closer to him so he could see what was wrong. He had to look a bit closer to see a small sliver of wood embedded in her palm.

“I didn’t know wood could _resent_ me so muchhh. How on _earth_ could I get a splinter from the _only_ piece of wood furniture in this room?!!! How do splinters even _exist_ in manhwas?”

“Hey! Your moving is making it worse.”

He grabbed the box that was left on the bed and fished around for the pair of tweezers. He found them and was about to get started when her hand started shaking.

He looked up to chide her but saw that she was getting really pale, “Dan Oh! What’s wrong? Is your heart okay?”

She let out a shaky sigh, “My heart is okay, I just hate seeing the splinter removal process and just things in general going in my skin. It reminds me of the hospital.”

He swallowed hard at that image and had to take a deep breath before replying to her.

“Concentrate on something else. Don’t let your eyes look at your hand. This will be really quick I promise.”

“Mmm. Aah Kyung-ah, your hair is really nice today. Do you wake up like this or do you style it this way?”

As she babbled on about his hair, he concentrated in getting the splinter out. It had wedged itself pretty deep but there was enough sticking out to grab onto with tweezers and after that it was just going slowly and carefully.

Once he got the splinter out, he let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He saw Dan Oh’s shoulders relax as well.

He grabbed some antiseptic and dabbed in on her palm before putting on a band aid.

He went to say something more but the words died in his throat as he looked at her.

She was _smiling_ at him.

A full on _bright_ grin that reached her eyes.

She had never looked at him this way, especially lately, but he felt all bubbly inside because of it - as if someone had doused him with pure _sunshine_.

He knew deep down that he would do anything if she smiled at him like that.

“_Gomawo_ Kyung”

She sat down besides him and nudged him gently with her shoulder, “You probably won’t remember this but you are welcome to stay at our house if you don’t want to be around your family. My father loves you and you will be safe there. The writer has written you to be unhappy and troubled but that doesn’t need to define who you are. You can change your story Kyung.”

He looked at her in confusion,

_Writers? Story?_

She nudged him again smiling, “Plus, I think you are not that bad in the shadows. Not bad at all.”

He blinked and suddenly he wasn’t in the nurse’s office beside Dan Oh but standing by his locker. 

He traced over his lip as he remembered her putting ointment on it and could hear her voice echo in his mind.

She was wrong - he did remember. _Every last word_. 

He closed his locker with a defining bang, he had someone he needed to find.

* * *

**SALVE**

noun

_an ointment used to promote healing of skin or as protection_

_a remedial or soothing influence or agency_

verb

_to sooth with or as if with salve; assuage_

* * *


	3. Still Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an accident puts things into a much needed perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Baek Kyung holds on to life by a thread and Dan Oh has to ask herself if she hated him as much as thought she did. With a sprinkle of bibbidi bobbidi boo. 
> 
> An idea that was sitting on my computer and in my brain for a while and snowballed after recent frustration. Spoilers ish (not really). Set anytime after episode 16 with Haru vaguely mentioned. 
> 
> Written before the latest episodes have been released. Had to release it before the next episode would further destroy the illusion that this would ever actually happen.
> 
> Also features some good Do Hwa Baek Kyung friendship because I said so. My alternate universe, my rules. Their bromance is an untapped treasure trove waiting to be discovered. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Do Hwa laughed as they left the basketball court, his body tired but his mind elated.

Baek Kyung had dragged him outside that night to play some basketball and he had really enjoyed himself.

While basketball wasn’t necessarily his thing, it was just wild to have that piece of normalcy even if everything around them was floating.

They also played basketball the way _they_ played basketball which was 50% actual basketball, 30% ribbing each other to high heaven and 20% conversation.

He would have shoved the manhwa in Baek Kyung’s face the moment he himself became aware if he knew that this would happen.

“Baek Kyung, glad that your skills haven’t got rusty in your old age!”

“Oi! Old age my foot. We are the same age you fool!”

“I have to say, no amount of basketball skill is going to compensate for your lack of gaming skills.”

He watched as Kyung’s eyes went to the basketball he was holding and then up to him and started running.

“Get back here and taste _karma_!!!”

He shouted as he kept running, “Not a chance!”

He heard footsteps approach him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up before Kyung slung his arm around his neck.

He let out a sigh, he had been caught. “_Wa,_ you’re _fast_. Are you sure you don’t have cheetah blood in your veins?”

He looked to the side to see Kyung smirk.

He looked to the basketball again, “How about something else? How about if we see if we can hit any of the floating objects.”

Kyung looked at him, “Why?”

He shrugged, “I want to see what will happen. If they will move or drop or just stay the same.”

“I’m in. Do you have a target?”

“Let’s start with that floating bench in front of us.”

As they each took turns aiming for the bench and then running to catch the ball, he asked, “Do you do this a lot?”

“Do what?”

“Sneak out at night?”

Kyung nodded, “It’s peaceful at night out here and freeing because I don’t have to act according to the writer’s storyboard.”

“How long do you stay out?”

He tilted his head, “Most of the time the entire night. I know that the scene will eventually change and I will be somewhere else with the amount of energy I need to have, regardless of if I’ve slept or not, so I soak up every moment.”

“What’s it like? At night?”

He shrugged, “Quiet. I don’t see a lot of people here at night usually except the chestnuts grandmother who is friendly. There is the occasional flying squirrel but that’s just amusing.”

“Do you do anything wild?”

He heard Baek Kyung bark out a laugh, “No. My storyboard has more than enough of that for me. I just like to get away and do what I want to do.”

He told him, “I like this. I have never thought about getting out of the house at night before but I am definitely going to do this again.”

Kyung smirked, “Beats playing the exact same song on repeat on your violin.”

He held a hand to his chest mock offended, “It is not the exact same song, how dare you!”

“It absolutely is! And it is incredibly depressing! It could make winning the lottery feel like you are going to a funeral!”

“Tsch. You don’t have an ear for music Kyung.”

He rolled his eyes in response to that.

“What about playing modern songs on that thing? Something from this century? I’m sure it will impress Yeo Ju Da.”

They playfully bickered about his musical song choice as they walked back (they gave up on their game after a while because running after a basketball in the dark gets annoying after the first 10 times and he had fought off a squirrel now twice).

They were waiting at the light as he tried to persuade Baek Kyung that video game music and violins were a match made in heaven when bright lights and loud noises started approaching.

The night time traffic was pretty tame, even when it was written by the writer, so this was completely out of the blue.

It blinded him a little bit but when he squinted he saw a mother and her son stuck in the middle of the cross walk. He saw the truck had no intention of slowing down and turned his head to tell Kyung what he had seen but he was _gone_.

When he turned back he saw _Kyung _in the middle of the road tugging the mother and son free.

He watched Kyung look all around him and notice the speeding truck.

He started running with the mother and the child and Do Hwa breathed a sigh of relief, everything was going to be okay.

And then everything went wrong.

A bird flew right into the windshield of the truck causing it to swerve into the path of the three of them and then another car ran a yield sign and crashed into an incoming car and that second car was propelled backward into the three of them as well.

It was a flash of lights and the horrible _crashing _sound and there was smoke everywhere. It all went by so fast but that moment he saw Baek Kyung get hit by the first truck played over and over in his mind in slow motion.

As soon as the crashing stopped, he started running towards the crash, “BAEK KYUNG! BAEK KYUNG! SOMEBODY HELP!”

Traffic stopped as people got out of their cars to help them

As he got closer he could see the mother Baek Kyung was helping further away on the curb but was being helped up and seemed unharmed.

Sounds of coughing filled the air as people came to.

He could see some of the people in the cars stumbling out in his peripheral vision but he couldn’t see Baek Kyung or the boy.

“BAEK KYUNG! BAEK KYUNG YOU JERK WHERE ARE YOU?!!”

His heart stopped as he saw two bodies on the asphalt. There was a tiny figure unharmed right besides the larger one, having been cocooned and protected by the larger one’s body.

There was _blood…_so much _blood _and under the blood, was _the hoodie Baek Kyung had been wearing moments ago._

“SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE _PLEASE_! NOW!”

* * *

Dan Oh was getting ready for bed, feeling over the moon.

Today had been a great day where she spent every moment she could with Haru (she still couldn’t believe he was back!). She had also mastered the art of sidestepping every time Baek Kyung tried to talk to her which saved her that headache. She hadn’t seen Sae Mi or Do Hwa for a while now outside the stage but she figured that once she changed the story line, they would have all the time in the world.

She danced yogurt bottle Dan Oh and yogurt bottle Haru all around the room while humming under her breath.

She had a feeling in her bones that she was well on her way to getting the ending she wanted.

Her phone buzzed from her vanity table and she paused her dance to go pick it up.

Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Do Hwa and so she answered the call,

“Do Hwa! I haven’t seen you——“

His voice cut her off,

“Dan Oh, what is Baek Kyung’s blood type?”

_What_?

“Hurry Eun Dan Oh, there is no time! What is Baek Kyung’s blood type?!”

Her brain stuttered, “I...I don’t know. What’s going on? Why do you need to know?”

“You have grown up with him your entire life and you don’t know his blood type?! Rack your brain Eun Dan Oh!!”

“I still don’t understand...”

“There was an accident and we are at the hospital! He needs a blood transfusion or he’ll die!”

_Accident _

_Hospital_

_Hospital_

_Die_

_Die_

_Die_

** _Baek Kyung_ **

** _D I E _ **

The phone dropped from her hand as she paled in horror.

This was the shadows! How was this happening?!

She scrambled to get dressed before she bolted out the door with the same words on repeat over and over again in her mind: _Baek Kyung. Die. Baek Kyung. Die._

** _No!_**

* * *

It took her too long to get to the hospital.

Every second felt like an hour and though her driver was doing his best to get there as fast as possible she couldn’t ignore the pit in her stomach that screamed _too late. _

She burst into the hospital and rapidly turned in every direction to see if she could see Do Hwa or Baek Kyung.

She stumbled to the reception desk and tried to ask where they were.

Keyword being _tried_.

Her words came out garbled and choked as she tried time and time again to ask her if she had seen two tall teenage boys and that it was an emergency.

So when she saw a tall mop of hair call out, “Eun Dan Oh!” she almost collapsed then from sheer relief.

They were still _here_.

She wasn’t too late.

As she got closer to Do Hwa, she could see how exhausted he looked.

Gone was the cheerful violin playing second lead and in it’s place was someone whose eyes had seen too much.

“What happened?”

Do Hwa ran his hand over his face, “We were walking back tonight and there was a mother and son stuck in the middle of the road and a speeding truck coming in their directions. Kyung went to help them out and managed to get them free but while getting them away, the truck swerved and hit him and a car got t-boned in the intersection and that car got thrown back and hit him too.” His voice faltered, “It happened so quickly. The mom and child are fine and it looks like the brake on the truck was broken. The one who is worst off is Kyung. They didn’t think he would make it. But he just got out of surgery and they kicked me out so they could give him his medication.”

“If you just waited a little longer I’m pretty sure they will let in visitors again.”

* * *

She hovered above the door handle before steeling her nerves and walking in.

It was dark and the lights were dim but she could see him leaning back in his cot with his eyes to the ceiling.

The sound of her shoes caught his attention and she shivered as his eyes turned towards her.

Drugged or not, his eyes went hard as steel as soon as he noticed her as if he was looking right through her.

The look in his eyes pinned her in place by the door.

She realized now that she hadn’t seen those eyes in a while.

“WOW” he scoffed.

“The writer doesn’t even give me a break in the shadows.”

He turned his head up to the ceiling,

“YAH! WRITER DUDE! I get that you hate me but don’t you think that this is a step too far?” He said gesturing at her with his one unbandaged arm before wincing.

“Don’t you have standards? Or are you just this sadistic?”

Her voice cracked as she said, “Baek Kyung. Its me.. Dan..Dan Oh.”

“HA”

“Wow these drugs must have hallucinations as a side effect. I didn’t think I was that badly injured.”

“Yahh. Kyung-ah.” she said shakily, “It’s really me.”

“Eun Dan Oh wouldn’t _lower_ herself to come here in the shadows. She told me _she hated me_,” He spat out his words, “and every moment and every memory I have of her wasn’t the real her and was _fake_. So you being here Eun Dan Oh hallucination is both _cruel _and _inaccurate_. In her words exactly, her liking me was the set up and this is the shadows so why would she be here? WHY WOULD SHE CARE?” he shouted at her.

“At this rate if the writer actually does kill me here, she’d probably cheer. Her stage with me would end and she could live happily with that guy.”

Her heart lurched at his words.

“Yah hallucination, any other time I would talk to you more but I’m done with this. Let’s stop yeah?” His voice sounded so _defeated._

_“_You had fun at my expense and I am most likely going to die so writer give me this _jebal_. Just give me one moment of silence and _peace_. **_Go_**_.”_

Tears were streaming down her face now as she was frozen in place.

He squinted at her, “Yah, apparition GO. YAH DO HWA! WHERE ARE YOU PUNK?”

The sliding door behind her opened and Do Hwa’s stood in the door, “I went to the bathroom jerk after the nurse kicked me out. I swear I told you! What?”

“Take this hallucination out of here.”

“_What_?”

He gestured at her, “This ridiculous Eun Dan Oh hallucination. It’s even crying right now which is something the real Eun Dan Oh would never do around me. I tried to tell it to go but it wouldn’t move. Can you get it out? And tell the nurse to give me different drugs. These ones have terrible side effects.”

Do Hwa looked at her shocked and then back at him, “Baek..Baek Kyung”

“Stop stalling and do it! The sooner I don’t see it the better.”

He guided her out the door with an apologetic look before sliding the door closed behind him.

She could go, she could leave but she couldn’t get her body to move a millimeter and collapsed on the ground next to the door choking back a sob.

The door had not fully shut and so she could still here the conversation happening inside,

“Baek Kyung, what was that?”

“I told you a foolish apparition.”

“Didn’t you want to see Dan Oh?”

“Like I said a foolish apparition and a foolish hope.” His voice cracked, “I was a fool to think I’d be able to apologize. I was a fool to think she’d care. She stopped caring a long time ago.”

“But…”

“Yah, that’s that. I don’t want to spend my last minutes talking about her.”

“YAH PABO. You aren’t going to die.” Do Hwa sounded the angriest she’d ever heard him.

“That’s what you think. This is an easy way out after all for everybody. It works with the storyline the writer wants.”

“Stop!”

“Fine. Fine. Do you have that video game on you? I want to beat your high score while I can.”

“Idiot this is a _hospital_ and you badly injured both of your hands as well as your ribs, your head, your arm and your leg. You almost _died _so how on Earth do you think you can hold a controller?”

“Aish! I am already so bored! I _hate _hospitals!”

There was a long pause of silence before she could faintly hear,

“Baek Kyung _why did you do it_?”

A couple of seconds passed before she could hear his low reply,

“Because she reminded me of my mother. And her little son reminded me of me. Even if it was all written by the writer, it doesn’t mean I didn’t love her. I couldn’t see it happen all over again. Even if my mother and I got unhappy endings in the end, I was able to save them from theirs. I’m glad they are okay.”

She heard Do Hwa’s shaky reply, “Baek Kyung you really are the best of us.”

“Don’t let that get out. It’d ruin my reputation. Can’t believe I got stuck in this room of all rooms though. It’s almost poetically tragic how I will die in the exact same room that my mother did but that should be the trademark of my character after all. _Poetically Tragic_. I don’t regret it though. They are alive. I will get to see my mother again. And maybe this way Dan Oh lives. There doesn’t need to be more than one death in this story- that would be tacky.”

“You can’t die! After all the scene will change soon and you will be right back on your feet as if nothing happened.”

_Sigh._

_“_Maybe. Maybe I’ll come back as a zombie but maybe this is the scene.”

_Silence_.

“It’d won’t be the A3 anymore.”

“You will be fine.”

“No we won’t. You’re a vital leg of the A3 stool and without you we can’t stand anymore”

“I can’t believe you compared us to a _stool_. That is new levels of ridiculousness Do Hwa.”

“You are stuck with my ridiculousness and Nam Joo’s broodiness ever since you threw your tennis ball and it got stuck on my violin bow when we were six and then Nam Joo tripped on us both. We are the A3 even without the writer. And we aren’t the A3 without you (A2 has a weird ring to it).”

“Is that a smile Baek Kyung, how rare!”

“I’m going to call Nam Joo to come over and visit. Are you hungry?”

“Can I get that rice pudding from downstairs? The one without the beans?”

“Hmm”

She heard footsteps coming towards the door,

“Ya Lee Do Hwa! _Thank you” _he said softly.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

“Baek Kyung don’t you dare close your eyes!”

“I’m just resting them don’t worry. I will stay alive for you right now.”

“You swear?”

“Hmmm”

The lights turned off in the room and the door slid open to reveal Do Hwa who looked stunned that she was still there.

She could barely make him out to be honest through the haze of her tears.

He looked behind him and then grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty closet.

“Why are you still here Dan Oh?”

She looked up at him and her words got choked up in her throat, “_Do Hwa_”

His eyes softened a bit and she couldn’t help collapsing into his chest and sobbing her eyes out, letting out the tsunami of emotions she was feeling ever since she had heard the news.

“_Baek Kyung… Baek Kyung can’t die” _she hiccup-cried as she held onto his t-shirt.

He held her tighter and said softly, “I hope so. The Baek Kyung I know would be too stubborn to die. I wish the writer would hurry up and change the scene already but this could also be it and we wouldn’t know. That’s what happens when you change the story- nothing becomes predictable anymore.”

He pushed her gently off his chest and stared at her, “Why are you still here though?”

Words escaped her as she despairingly said “_I…I..I”_

He let out another sigh before telling her, “If you are here because of your stage character or something, please leave.”

He almost sounded _protective_.

“Take it from someone in the same boat - it is _torture _when you become aware too late. It is _torture_ when the shadows reveal that nothing in the stage was real and everything nice that was said was a _lie_, that someone had written you to _fail_ the entire time. It is _torture_ to be only able to witness it and be completely aware of _everything_ but not being able to change _anything_. It is torture when the stage has you act a certain way even if you don’t _want_ to and you never get the _chance_ to _prove_ you are _different_. But at the end of the day, I lead a happy life. Baek Kyung _doesn’t_. ”

“Dan Oh, you are my friend but you have known Baek Kyung the longest out of anyone, stage or not. Why didn’t it come to your mind that he was an unwilling participant in your scenes just like you? That his character set up was _terrible_? You never gave him the benefit of the doubt to think that there is good in him too, that there is someone worth knowing. All we have done is bring up the set up constantly and make him feel like he wasn’t supposed to be there. I wish I didn’t and I won’t anymore because he deserves more than that. You haven’t tried to talk to him once since Haru got his memories back. The other day Dan Oh, you _tore_ his heart out of his chest and _stomped_ on it. So if you don’t care about him like you say you don’t then _go. _Nothing is worse than having someone by your side and knowing they don’t want to be there._”_

He turned to leave but she grabbed his shirt sleeve, “I need to see him again.”

He looked back at her critically, “I will have my eye on you. I love you like the sister I never had but I just watched my best friend push people out of the way of a moving truck and bleed out before my eyes. That image will _never_ leave my brain and his blood will never leave my hands. I couldn’t protect him in the stage or in that moment but I will now. I will be the friend I should have been from the start. If you even think of robbing him of the little peace he has, I promise you that neither stage nor shadow will protect you from my anger. Be careful with your words.”

She swallowed to compose herself before nodding.

* * *

Despite that moment of resolve, she couldn’t muster up the courage to enter the room again.

She dropped down on one of the chairs outside his room and just stared at her hands.

She had never been on this side of the hospital: the waiting side.

She _hated _it.

Is this what Baek Kyung felt every time he had to visit her here too?

All of the memories that she had been suppressing came back.

_Him keeping her company when she first came to the hospital when his mother was still alive. _

_<<He read funny stories and held her hand and made her laugh and she never felt the fear of being in the hospital because of that. >>_

_Them playing on the swings together _

_<<She felt like she was flying then and he made sure she never fell off >>_

_The day his mother passed away_

_<<She was right by his side at the hospital. He held her hand tightly and she never let go. >>_

_Having their faces pressed to the window and making shapes in the frosted ice_

_<<It was one of the best parts of the winter holidays. They would have ice picture story telling and ice picture competitions. Her parents joined in too>>_

_Her mother getting sicker too._

_<<He made blanket forts with her and helped her bring her mom breakfast in bed>>_

Many more moments came back to her as she watched her memories like she would watch a movie.

Yet, this time, she felt connected to those memories. She recognized that was _her_ in those memories and they were _real_ and her happiness then was _real_ and it was _hers _and not simply part of the story.

Though their set up was absolutely ridiculous, she didn’t hate him.

A sob trickled from her throat as she admitted to herself that she never did.

He had been by her side all this time and buried beneath his anger was a blanket-fort-loving, star-gazing, strawberry-milk-giving boy with a heart.

A heart that had been coming to the surface again recently.

As she sat there in the shadows of the shadows with chairs floating in the air around her, she gathered the courage within her because thought of him dying now terrified her and there had been too many things left unsaid that needed to be said.

* * *

She tiptoed into his room making sure to not make a sound.

She got a closer look at him as she got closer to his bed and had to stifle a sob because every part of him she could see was covered in either bandages, casts or connected to various tubes but his face was so _serene_ and so _peaceful_.

She dropped into the chair besides his bed and held his hand between both of hers,

“Baek Kyung I’m sorry I’m late. I’m _here_. The real Eun Dan Oh is here.”

“We have a lot to talk about when you wake up but I wanted to say sorry. I’m sorry for not realizing you could be different from your character too and never being friendly. I’m sorry that I didn’t seek you out sooner to help you become aware because being trapped inside yourself must have been horrible. I’m especially sorry for my careless words to you.

Baek Kyung-ah, I don’t hate you and I don’t think I ever could. The times we spent as children was sincere to me and they are some of my favorite memories. I want to make new memories with you now that you are aware and get to _know_ you better, the Kyung in the shadows. Give me the chance? You have been by my side all along and I am so _so thankful_ for that and if there is something I know is that I can’t bear to lose you. We’ll change the story together yeah?’

She held his hand close to her lips as she pleaded, “So _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_ Kyung. _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. _You used it on me when we were kids and now I’m using it on you and all I want is for you to live and get better. Let the spell work its magic please because I don’t want a tomorrow without you. And I will be right here by your side until you wake up. You will never be alone I promise.”

She held his hand between hers as tears cascaded down her face, if there was ever a time for _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo _to come true it was right now and she wasn’t going to leave, not until the scene changed and maybe not even then.

So she fell asleep clutching his hand and resting her head on his bed.

And if his fingers twitched and held her hands tighter there was not a soul who would tell.

When Do Hwa came back with the pudding to see them both fast asleep, hands together, he smiled to himself.

Today was straight out of a horror movie but it shattered the lies she had told herself about Baek Kyung and that was a huge step.

It wasn’t too late for them after all because they were both _still holding on_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the angst cake that this turned out to be but I wrote this in disbelief that she hated him so completely and had no good memories of him whatsoever. There is ten years right there amidst some really painful times where they both lost their mothers, she had her heart condition, he gained a step mother and brother he never wanted and they were just children. All they had was each other and for her not to know him that well after all that time was frustrating.
> 
> It drove me insane to see her not seeing that he is trying and just keep walking away. 
> 
> Because I want to see her genuinely care about him just once. 
> 
> Also a Do Hwa Baek Kyung friendship is what we deserve and Do Hwa is a precious, loyal cinnamon roll who would be the supportive friend Baek Kyung needs.


	4. A Refreshing Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan Oh and Do Hwa discover that while things may have gone back to normal, not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the party scene. What if changing that storyboard brought about more change than they knew?

She turned to see Do Hwa grinning at her, “Dan Oh!”

“Do Hwa!”

“Why so happy? What happened yesterday?”

“I confessed my feelings to Ju Da. She told me we were just friends and then ran off after Nam Joo. Next thing I know I’m in the locker room.”

She held her fist up to give him a fist bump, “Good job in confessing your feelings!”

“Even though she said I’m just a friend and the scene changed, I won’t give up! I’ll keep on trying until she remembers me!”

“_Hwaiting_!”

“_Hwaiting_!”

She relaxed her cheerful pose and slumped back into the plastic chair she was sitting in, “Aah, changing the story yesterday had no butterfly effect on anything! We are still extras witnessing the drama of Nam Joo and Ju Da,” she rolled her eyes, “and stuck in the tragic fate of extras!”

Frustration coursed through her veins because she could have sworn they made a difference yesterday. She punched and kicked the air as she exclaimed, “AISH! Writer-nim what did I ever do to you?!!! What are these character plots you have written for us?!!! Do you have such a cruel streak ?!!! Let us live happy lives! _Jebal_!”

Do Hwa covered her mouth with his hand, “Yah! Be careful! Aiyyy if the writer hears you cursing him we will all perish!”

She stopped struggling and flicked his hand off of her before pouting, “It’s not like everybody else will remember anyways. Why are we here, do you know? Why are we suddenly doing a swimming lesson scene?”

Do Hwa shrugged and then looked behind her and waved,  
“Oi Baek Kyung!”

Baek Kyung! She hadn’t seen him yet that day and everything that happened yesterday hadn’t really sunk in, though she remembered him pulling her to his chest and the way he looked at her.

Aish, her traitorous mind! In the shadows too! She made a note in her mind to go back to the hospital and ask Dr.Lee if he could check her head along with her heart. Maybe a side effect of her condition was slowly losing her mind by having the one person who shouldn’t really be on her mind.. on her mind ALL THE TIME.

She turned to see him walking towards them also in his swim gear with a towel around his neck.

Aish _jinjja_! Why did he look so handsome?!!

He strode past her and dropped his towel over Do Hwa’s head before rubbing his knuckles to his skull.

She could only blink, shocked.

“Yah, Baek Kyung! What the hell are you doing?” Do Hwa’s voice came out muffled under the towel.

“Yah, you jerk!

Scenes. Shadows. _Oh the page is going to flip soon and you are going to forget everything_” his voice turned falsetto.

Wait…

“Huh? Does that mean you remember?” Do Hwa cut him off.

“Everything. And you have been having fun at my expense with that smug look on your face Mr. _I am second best_.”

“_Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae_ I didn’t mean to!! Take your towel off my head!”

Baek Kyung took his knuckles off his head and lifted the towel off of Do Hwa.

Immediately, Do Hwa’s face popped out with an innocent look on his face and the hints of a mischievous smile.

Baek Kyung saw this, “Yah Lee Do Hwa, do you know what I remember? That time when I was soaking wet and you were all dry. I think you were missing out, don’t you?”

His face immediately paled as Baek Kyung’s words registered, “Ahh… _chingu_... we don’t need to do this right? Aren’t we all good? I’ve learned my lesson I swear.”

Baek Kyung’s grin only grew, “Not even close to even. Plus, everything goes back to place when the scene starts doesn’t it?”

He looked at her for the first time and she could only nod.

She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone just like that old American TV show they watched during class.

What was happening?

He turned back to Do Hwa, “You’ll be fine.”

He then pushed Do Hwa into the pool.

Do Hwa hit the water with a great splash and the noise made everybody else gasp.

Neither of them paid attention as Do Hwa came up spluttering, “Baek Kyung!”

He pushed the hair back from his face and she could swear at least five of her classmates in the background feigned fainting.

Baek Kyung only cackled, “Payback!!”

He then jumped in too and emerged looking unfairly handsome while being that wet. He quickly grabbed some of the water toys that had been floating in the water that for some reason hadn’t been put away and started lobbing them at Do Hwa.

“I surrender! I surrender! YA JERK!!”

They were laughing too much for either of them to be truly mad anymore and a full on water fight ensued with both of them splashing each other, throwing toys at one another and trying to dunk one another underwater.

She couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight of them acting like normal boys and having fun.

Baek Kyung gaining awareness came as a shock and something they all really needed to talk about but right now she enjoyed being in the moment.

Somehow, everything felt like it was going to turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet one shot to break up the angst which had been sitting on my computer longer than anticipated - thank you exams-. It was more Do Hwa Baek Kyung centric than anything because playful banter is what the world deserves and what I think their dynamic should have been given how long they have known each other. Do Hwa also poking fun at Baek Kyung when he was soaking wet was hilarious and it just screamed retaliation. 
> 
> Playing off the idea that had Baek Kyung been brought into the awareness loop sooner his personality and dynamic with the pair would have been different.


	5. As Long As...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which trying to change the script has consequences but Baek Kyung discovers what (who) is truly important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Baek Kyung's world bursts into flames but he still has her.
> 
> Takes place at an unspecified time in the future after Baek Kyung has also gained awareness. Baek Kyung has become part of the effort to change their fate. He gains awareness sooner chronologically and the dynamic between Dan Oh and Baek Kyung in the shadows never deteriorated to the constant angst, drama and anger that was seen in the drama.

He blinked dazedly as he stared at the burning wreck in front of him.

He was in that car moments ago.

He had been in the car with his father and stepmother as they drove away from yet another business meeting. His father had yelled and screamed again because the deal hadn’t gone the way he had hoped and he had tuned him out because, after gaining awareness and realizing that what that man did wasn’t in the _slightest_ bit _his_ fault, his actions and words stopped affecting him.

He turned his head and all he could see was bright headlights coming towards them and then _darkness_.

A car had failed to yield and t-boned their car and the car behind them couldn’t stop in time and collided into them. A first responder had been able to get to him first and drag him out but before they could get anyone else, the entire thing burst into flames.

They had given him a blanket when they pulled him out of the car but he could still felt the chill of the night rip through his tattered clothes. He had various scrapes and bruises but the adrenaline hadn’t worn off yet so he felt nothing.

He turned his hands over, looking at them, and realized he could have died.

His father _actually_ died.

He took for granted the thought that because they lived inside a manhwa he would be _safe_.

They were trying to take charge of their fate and that had a domino effect of consequences.

He just never imagined _death_ would be part of the question.

He sat there numb and shaking as the world he knew burst into flames around him and a part of him felt relief that his father’s hatred and abuse died with him.

**“BAEK KYUNG!”**

**“BAEK KYUNG!”**

**“KYUNG-AH!!!!”**

He heard his name and turned his head up.

The voice sunk in a little later and he got to his feet scanning the crowd that had gathered around the accident.

It couldn’t be.

Then suddenly he saw her. She stood at least a head shorter than everybody else and she was wearing what looked like her pajamas and she had her hands cupped around her mouth as she called out his name. She was probably one of the most **_beautiful_** things he had ever seen. She was **_here_** for **_him_** and the crowd just melted away.

He couldn’t get to her fast enough.

He hugged her to him and sighed in relief as he felt her arms around his waist and her head on his chest.

“Oh I was so worried! I thought I lost you! Thank goodness you are alive!” She pulled back and looked at him,

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Her eyes instantly scanning his face to find out the truth.

He pulled her back to him instead and tangled his hands in her hair, reassuring himself that she was _there, _before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Her questions died down and she snuggled into his chest, “The sound of your heartbeat is so nice.”

As they stood there enjoying a moment of peace in the midst of chaos, he realized that despite their current reality of being aware of living inside of a manhwa and everything going insane, he still had _her_.

The girl he had known practically his entire life and who was full of so much sass and life in the face of everything the writer had thrown at her.

_His_ girl whose feet were constantly cold and who had the uncanny ability to find strawberry flavored anything no matter where they were.

He had her and in that moment he was determined to do whatever it took to never lose her.

Because he could lose everything _as long as he had her._

But the thought of life without her was _**unbearable**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He needed her to be there and she was there for him and they embraced. Perfection. 
> 
> A short and ultimately sweet one that had also been living on my computer a while. I live for creating sweet moments between them and them hugging is glorious. Did I kill off his terrible father and step mother? Yes, yes I did. They suck and if I could reach into the drama and pull any of them out to throw into an active volcano, I would pick the pair of them.
> 
> NOTE: The drama is coming to an end this week (which I can't believe). By sheer scheduling perfection, the latter half of the drama has overlapped with several university exams and assignments so I have had little time to write but I have many ideas of what to write about. So, no matter how disastrously the season ends for Baek Kyung and for Baek Kyung and Dan Oh (because let's be real the writers hate him and them together), I will continue writing these what if one-shots until I have no more ideas. So, please come back to enjoy even after the drama is over. :) 
> 
> AND THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS LITTLE COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS SO FAR AND FOR EVERY KIND COMMENT AND KUDOS. I AM GLAD YOU ENJOY THEM! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT :)


End file.
